Whole Lot Brighter
by Tayk
Summary: Arisa is having a bad day. Oneshot. Followup to Only For Love. ArisaKureno Very fluffy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Summary: Arisa is having a bad day. Oneshot. Follow-up to Only for Love. Very fluffy.

A/N: This is a sequel, sort of, to Only For Love... and it's dedicated to Cherryblossom, who told me to write more. Well, I finally plucked up the courage to have another go at it. Super sappy, as requested, Cherryblossom. :)

**Whole Lot Brighter**

"ARISA! Are you getting up or what?" came the yell from downstairs. Arisa Uotani jolted awake and looked at the clock. She groaned. Ten minutes until school! She got dressed and ate breakfast at top speed, yelled a quick goodbye to her father (she was surprised he'd cared enough to get her up for school) and bolted out the door.

_Today is gonna suck,_ she thought moodily. _I can already tell._

She walked into class, late by about another ten minutes. The other students were taking a pop quiz. She got yelled at for being late, and then yelled at again for interrupting a test. The other students, most of them at least, were quiet. Arisa's beatings were legendary. Well, at least they hadn't laughed.

Then, of course, she had to take the quiz. She didn't know most of the questions (what kind of square actually _studies_? Well, other than Tohru).

The rest of the day went along in much the same style. That is to say, it sucked. At the end of the school day, things got a little better. Tohru and Saki came over to talk.

"You're dating Kureno-san now, right?" Tohru asked eagerly. Arisa blinked. Dating. That was a new way of thinking about it. Still, hearing her kareshi's name instantly made everything a little brighter.

"I guess you could say that," she shrugged. "Mostly, he comes over to my house on his days off. Sometimes he sneaks out!" She smiled upon remembering the first time he had sneaked out.

"I'm glad! Maybe you can help him with his apathy problem," Tohru smiled.

"Apathy? Kureno is one of the least apathetic people I know! Other than you and Kyou-chan."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. There was a stampede for the door. The Prince and Kyou-chan came and spirited Tohru away. Saki announced that she had to go, as well, and ghosted through the hallways. The crowd parted to let her through. Arisa could see some of the younger students trembling. Arisa fought her own way through. She wished she could see Kureno today, but it wasn't likely at all. He'd come over last week, after all, and he didn't usually get that more than two days a month to himself. Or less.

He was there. Standing outside the school gates, staring into space with a dreamy sort of look in his eye. Kyou-chan was yelling at him, demanding to know what he was doing here, and Tohru was chirping happily at seeing him again. Kureno didn't even respond, just kept standing there, hands in his pockets, completely oblivious. Eventually, the Prince managed to drag them away.

Still, Kureno didn't move. Now, he was oblivious to the horde of fangirls, gazing at him dreamily. Well. Arisa couldn't have that.

"'Scuse me, pardon me, coming through. Hey! You! Get out of my way!" She emerged through the crowds, glared around, and then marched up to Kureno. He acknowledged her with only a slight smile, just a little twitch at the corner of his mouth. He must have seemed like a statue to all the people watching.

Until, that is, he leaned forward and planted a kiss firmly on Arisa's lips. The fangirls gave a disappointed sigh.

"Did you sneak out?" Arisa asked, smiling, as he pulled away and took her hand. Kureno nodded.

"I've got someone covering my back. Can I walk you home?" He didn't even have to ask, really. He already knew the answer. As they walked, the crowd parted as if without realizing it. Arisa was lost in the warmth of his hand and the lingering feel of his lips on hers.

"Thanks," she said after they had walked a good distance away from the school. Kureno glanced at her, surprised.

"For what?"

Arisa shrugged and smiled at him. "Suddenly, my bad day seems a whole lot brighter."


End file.
